Pretty Little EyeCandy
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: A hostage situation turns bizarre, when it turns out, the person being held Hostage doesn't want to go back, and the person in charge, doesn't have any protests to that.


Pretty Little Eye-Candy

The last thing he expected to see when he awoke was a dim room, unfamiliar to him. The last thing he expected besides that, was to be in the presence of Captain John Hart. And aside from that, he really wouldn't have expected himself to be tied against a wall, wrists bound above his head and legs spread. But sometimes, the last thing you expect is the first thing you see, and as his eyes cleared, Ianto could barely form a word to express what was running through his head, well, he had one you see, but someone like Ianto, no matter what the circumstance would never utter the word-

"Fuck," Well, perhaps some circumstances are worthy of the word. Glancing up as he heard the younger male curse, John Hart could barely contain the bemused smirk that took his lips, "Ooh, naughty eye-candy. What would your master say if he heard that foul language?" He pouted, seizing Ianto's chin with a malicious chuckle, Ianto jerking his head to the side, refusing to have the man's hands on him. "How about we make a call then?" John suggested, slipping the phone from Ianto's back pocket, not missing the chance to give his backside a brief squeeze, after all, no matter the situation, he couldn't deny that Ianto was extremely attractive. It was no wonder Jack was so possessive over him.

Dialling up Jack's number from memory, he extended the phone to Ianto's ear, "I'm sure you can guess what I want you to do," He offered with a chuckle, as Jack's voice entered the other line. "Ianto? What is it?" The voice requested and Ianto sighed, "Nothing-Wrong number," He said simply, John looking somewhat stupefied at the statement, surprised even further when Jack hung up without an explanation. "What was that?" He shot in disbelief, Ianto shrugging to the best of his abilities, "I didn't want to talk to him," Ianto answered with a cool ease, one which John recognised only too well.

"You got in an argument then?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. And I assure you, there is nothing in the world-Or universe, you could do that would make me want to call for Jack Harkness' help."

By his tone, John could only imagine what it was about-Well, he knew. Jack was never one to shy away from anyone, or thing, attractive. Even when in a relationship. It had always surprised him how loyal Ianto remained to Jack despite that. "That Cooper girl, hm?" John guessed and Ianto's eyes lowered. Bingo. "There's no point in keeping me there-Because I promise, I won't be calling for help in this lifetime," Ianto said in a quiet manner, John inclining his head with a bored sigh.

"Well, then there's a problem-See, I've had quite a tension for awhile. And if Jack isn't coming, perhaps you can do something about it, eye-candy," John begun in a seductive tone, Ianto raising a disbelieving brow, "I think you're mistaken if you think I give out pity-fucks," He stated dryly, John wincing at the word. He could already tell, with the language Ianto was using, there had been more than a flirtatious smile involved in his and Jack's argument.

"Oh, you don't?" John chuckled, his hand seizing Ianto's groin without a delay, massaging the slowly hardening mound. "Ooh-Naughty. Getting all hard like this when you're tied up and stuck in some dark room with me," John smirked, Ianto attempting to shift away, though the binds on his wrists and legs preventing him from moving more than an inch, and only succeeding in causing more friction between himself and the offending hand.

Gritting his teeth, Ianto swallowed, "You must be desperate to resort to rape," He insisted, John chuckling, "Oh-I'm not going to rape you, I'm going to get you all aroused like me, and see how you take it-Perhaps then you'll consider my offer?" John smiled in a bemused manner, watching Ianto's expression fall and the male struggle a little more vigorously. "When you beg for me to fuck you, I'm sure I'll be willing to do just that," John whispered near his ear, trailing his tongue down Ianto's throat, nipping at the unnaturally soft flesh in a hungered manner.

"S-Stop!" Ianto insisted, feeling his arousal pressing tightly against the inside of his jeans, almost grimacing at how painfully erect it was, yearning for release, but there was no way-Not in a million years would he beg that of anyone, let alone John Hart. "Mm-Just beg, come on, just a little whining and a 'please, John, take me with your big hard-'" "I won't!" Ianto cut him off, the warmth of John's breath on his throat already adding to the amount of uncomfortable feelings he felt, he would be damned if he was going to let the male get to him with dirty talk.

"Suit yourself," John said when he was satisfied Ianto was completely hard and frustrated then drawing himself back and finding his pocket knife, cutting through each bind and sitting himself down against the wall, watching as Ianto shot him a deathly glare, and considered any other possibility then begging for release. Surely he could release himself, but then again, that would be more embarrassing then getting John to assist him. He was almost about to push unattractive thoughts through his head when he heard the sound of clothing rustling and glanced over to get an eye-full of John.

"Put your clothes on!" Ianto protested abashedly, all unattractive thoughts pushed from his mind as he could only picture _that_. John laughed playfully, "Awh. Come join me, Eye-candy. I'll make sure you have fun," He called, Ianto's cheeks turning an unbelievable red, "S-Shut up!" He stammered uncomfortably as John strode over, apparently not at all caring about having himself naked infront of the other. "See-Now what I don't get is the fact you're embarrassed for me to touch you-There's no one here to see. You're obviously not going to go screaming it to your precious Jack-Oh…" John paused, a mischievous smirk on his lips, "You're afraid you'll like it-No, love it. And when Jack touches you, you'll want to moan my name-Oh, tell me I'm right!" He said, enthused at the mere thought.

"No!" Ianto insisted, "Then give me one good reason not to ravish you right here," John whispered in a husky tone, Ianto glancing away, his fingers kneading into his knees, "I-I don't have one," He mumbled uncomfortably, John howling with laughter beside him, "Then say it-Ask me to fuck you and I'll make sure every time you're with Jack, you're thinking of me," He grinned widely, Ianto falling silent and refusing to let his gaze glance at the naked man beside him.

"Fine, your loss but-" "Just do it already," Ianto bit out between his clenched teeth, his eyes flashing back and meeting John's filled with a reluctant and unwilling lust, John's lips curving into a smile, "Say it then," He insisted, watching Ianto struggle with himself inside his own head before heaving a sigh, "J-John-For God's sake, just f-…Just fuck me already," He struggled, the embarrassed tone cute enough without the bright blush which took his cheeks, John smothering his lips beneath his own before the dark-haired male could change his mind, his hands sliding beneath Ianto's clothing, and soon discarding them into a heap to the side, both their bodies naked.

John smirked slightly, laying back, "Ride me," He commanded in a god-like voice which caused Ianto to roll his eyes, he should have figured it'd be something like this. Without another word, Ianto straddled the male, his body tense. John slipped his hands up to stroke down Ianto's sides, attempting to sooth the male before Ianto placed himself inches over John's errection, biting into his lip at the thought of what was to come. He recalled Jack mentioning John had been the 'wife' in the relationship, but looking at the other male, there was definitely nothing 'wife' like about him, and he could honestly swear, John outranked Jack in that department.

Without another second of hesitation, he slid himself down, sheathing John's arousal completely inside of him, both males groaning simultaneously, John making the last effort and slamming the last few inches of himself inside of the younger male, watching his teeth dig into his lower lip, attempting to hold back those groans which were threatening to come. In a few seconds they had a rhythm going, Ianto moving his hips and John taking more command than needed, arching himself up to dig further and further into the other male, the tight feeling around his member delicious.

"John-I'm-" Ianto began, John already got the picture and instead of slowing, picked up the pace, hitting a spot inside Ianto that caused the male to throw back his head in pleasure, crying out John's name against his control and climaxing, his fluids resting along John's chest as the other took a few more deep thrusts and came inside of the younger male. Silence took the room for awhile, Ianto meekly removing himself from John and picking up his clothing, "The door is to the left," John spoke with a calm ease, Ianto not responding but moving for it.

"Ianto-Don't lock your apartment Thursday night," John spoke up in a playful manner, Ianto pausing though digging in his pocket and finding his set of keys, sliding one off, he tossed it in John's general direction, "Spare key," He answered simply, smiling a little without the other seeing then escaping the room.


End file.
